gcserefandomcom-20200215-history
3.2 - Matters of Life and Death
Q5 b) Do you think Catholics are right to believe in life after death? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Yes because Jesus rose from the dead and had a resurrection and Catholics believe in Jesus and so they'd believe that life after death is true hitch is okay because Catholics are meant to believe in Jesus' teachings and follow them. The Catechism of the Catholic church also teaches that life after death is true, and Catholics are meant to believe in the Catechism because it contains the Magisterium in it. c) Explain why some people believe that the paranormal proves there is life after death. (8) Many people claim that paranormal events that occur prove that life after death is real. On of them is near death experience. This is when somebody is clinically dead for some time and has an outer body experience. It is when the person has either experienced any of these features; the feeling of peace, seeing a bright light, seeing dead relatives, floating above the body or entering a heavenly place. Researches have discovered in Holland, USA and Britain that 8% of these experiences have had a near death experience. There is also evidence for a spiritual world. Ouija boards and ghosts are some things people think of as evidence for a spiritual world when really, the biggest evidence are mediums. These are people who are able to contact the world of dead people. They claim to be able to see the spirit world where the dead lives and are able to communicate with them. There are mediums in all countries and are shown on programmes like living TV. They claim that the spirit world gives people a second chance to live. Mediums contact people's relatives giving them information they would not be able to without the contact being true. This proves that there is life after death. There is also reincarnation which only Hindus, Sikhism and Buddhists believe in. They believe in this because they have collected much evidence for it and therefore if reincarnation is true, then life after death must be true too. d) “When you’re dead, you’re dead and that’s the end of you.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a roman Catholic, I do not agree with this because as a Roman Catholic because near death experiences and mediums have shown there is a spiritual world where there is a second chance for people to live their lives. Also immortality of the soul proves that when you die it is not the end because immortality of the soul is when the body dies and the soul lives on. ii Some Roman Catholics may disagree with me because space journeys have proven that heaven is not above the sky and therefore this proves there is no space where life after death can take place. Also, scientists have proven that hen the body dies, the mind dies so this proves that when you die, nothing else occurs. Q6 b) Do you think abortion is murder? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Yes because it is ending the life of a foetus before it's born. It is ending a life that is going to happen therefore abortion is murder. c) Explain why euthanasia is a controversial issue. (8) Euthanasia is a controversial issue because if the sufferer asks to have their life ended and they change their mind, it would be too late as they'd already be dead. Also, If doctors ended sufferers lives that ant to die, it would look bad because hat patients would trust doctors who kill their own patients when their job is to keep them alive. It is also a controversial issue because people have their own basic human rights nd therefore if they should have the right to ask for someone to end their life if they are pain. lso there is always doubt to whether it is really what the person wants. There may also be a cure that is later found to save the disease that person has, therefore, it makes it a controversial issue. Also, who would check whether it bwas only people who really wanted or needed Euthanasia who died? d) “Abortion is always wrong.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a Roman Catholic I agree with this because I believe that life starts at conception and therfore having an abortion is murder and murder is against the 10 commandments and as a Catholic, I follow the 10 commandments. Also, abortion is wrong because even though the unborn foetus is not a child yet, i is still life and therefore it still has greater rights to life than the mother. ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Many Catholics may disagree with me because they believe that if it affects the mothers health or the other children, they believe that abortion is OK. Also, one of the 10 commandments if to love thy neighbour and abortion removes suffering which is loving the neighbour. Q7 b) Do you think the media presented an issue from matters of life and death fairly? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) I think thatr Million dollar Baby presented matters of life and death unfairly, because i don't believ in the right to euthanasia as i believe that only God has the rigth to end someone's life, therefore i wasn't happy in the way that the film ended. Also, the film showed that euthanasia was an acceptable thingd to do which therefore may encourage other people. I think that they presented this unfairyl as they shoudl have focused on the positives. c) Explain what Catholics believe in life after death. (8) d) “Life belongs to God and should only be taken by God.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Category:Paranormal